


Her Story

by DemonKitsune



Category: Original Work
Genre: #ThisIsMyOwnStory, #self-harm, #triggerwarning, #violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, sexualcontent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonKitsune/pseuds/DemonKitsune
Summary: Tommy's P.O.VI was coming through the door of the mansion, to tell Ash I had finished the mission, but when I got to the kitchen I saw an unknown girl. "Who are you?", I asked this girl, dressed in all black, with tension in my voice. She looked at me then herself, and pulled her hood on her jacket up. "I'm Batman!", she said with a fake serious voice and expression. All tension gone, I couldn't hold it. I fell to the floor laughing.This was going to be fun._____________________________________________________________________________________They were bad people. They killed people. They are dead. Not me. So why am I paying for it? Well guess what? I'm tired of it. I wont let them push me around anymore. I'm Crystal Hallow. Not the kid of murderers. Not a monster. Just Crystal._____________________________________________________________________________________I don't own any of the pictures or videos used in this book unless I say otherwise. I only own the story line, plot, and characters.This will be a slow update. Sorry! Please Enjoy!!!!!!





	Her Story

She told me I should just kill myself, so I punched her in the face. Oh sorry I should introduce myself.  
Hi i'm Crystal, but you can call me Crissy, and i'm badass. Here is my story.  
Crissy's P.O.V  
'Just another day of Hell', I think to myself as I wake up. I get up, take a shower, get dressed(making sure to cover my scars), and put on a fake smile. I ate some breakfast and headed off to school. When I got there I put my hood up and tried to stay out of everyone's way. I successfully made it to my class without anyone seeing me.  
I took a look around and noticed I was the first one in the class. I walked to the back of the class and sat at the window seat. Right outside there was a beautiful Sakura tree. Its petals were a soft pink, and they fluttered to the ground like a snowfall because of the Fall weather.  
It was the only good thing about my life. I sat there looking out the window at the tree till class started. While class was going on I took some notes and doodled to keep myself busy. By the time the bell rang I had a whole page of notes and a whole page of doodles. After the bell rang everyone scattered out the door.  
I slowly got up and got my bag after putting everything in it. I left the room and started to my second period class. As I was crossing the yard I heard someone yell my way, "Better walk faster girlie or else there will be no teacher as a witness for you!". After I heard that I started walking even faster, because I knew what would happen if they caught me. I heard the footsteps getting closer and ran.  
I made it to class two seconds before they would of caught me. I hurried to the very back seat. There was no Sakura tree outside this window, so I just looked out onto the yard. I was almost in tears as I sat there, thinking of the last time a student caught me. It was horrible I could barley move and my clothes were drenched in blood.  
My attention was snapped back to reality by my teacher placing the test, I completely forget we were taking today, on my desk. I looked it over and new the answers so I picked up my pencil and quickly finished them. When I was done I put my pencil down and looked back out the window trying to ignore the sensation of someone watching me I got while finishing my test. After about 3 minutes I got tired of the feeling and turned to see who it was. Who I saw made me turn back to the window so fast i'm surprised I didn't get whiplash, I tried to focus on my breathing.  
It was Jack. And he looked pissed.  
I should explain. Jack is the worst of them all. He was the one who made my clothes covered in blood that time.  
'FLASHBACK'  
I was walking out of the school. I was one of the last ones out, I had to make sure no one else was there. I was almost curtain nobody was there, then I was grabbed and dragged in between the building and before I could scream a hand covered my mouth. My back was up against the wall i looked up and saw Jack, my eyes wide in fear when he sneers, "You're getting what you deserve you bitch.'' I screamed when he punched me in the stomach and bent down to catch air when he punches me in the face again and I go down and he keeps kicking me over and over again.  
As this was happening I was thinking 'Why me?'. Then he stopped I looked up to see why. My eyes widened even more, if that was possible. I screamed. He had a knife.  
He yanked my head back by my hair and shoved a cloth in my mouth. He pushed me down and stabbed my leg so I couldn't run. I screamed, it was muffled by the cloth, the pain was agonizingly unbearable. He stabbed me again in my other leg and three times in my stomach. To this day i'm surprised i'm still alive.  
I had managed to crawl/limp back to my house, which wasn't to far away.  
'END FLASHBACK'  
I had missed 2 weeks of school to heal and never told anyone. I still have light, but noticeable, scars. I shook my head to push out the memory. I can't cry. Not here.  
Then I realized everyone was heading out the door. The bell had rang. I quickly gathered my stuff and fled to my next period. It was my favorite class, for two reasons -  
1\. Jack wasn't in it.  
2\. We were learning Mythology.  
Mythology had always fascinated me. It was one of the scarce things that made me happy. I loved learning about all the mythological gods. It gave me hope that something good was out there. I sat in my seat and paid attention to the teacher calling role.  
"Chrystal Hallows", I heard my teacher call. I flinched at the last name but still hesitantly said, "Here.". Some people looked and glared at me. I was used to it by now, but it still made me pissed that I had turned weak. I miss my old self.  
I tried to focus on what Mr. Bryan was saying. "So Zues decided it'd be best to band both Posiden and Hades from having an affair with a mortal again.". I listened for the rest of class and scribbled down some notes. When the bell rang I groaned. The day was only halfway over.  
Time for lunch. Yay. Note the sarcasm. I hurried to lunch and grabbed my tray. I kept my head down and went to the very back corner, by myself.  
I heard the chatter of lunch. I caught a few things like "I saw the new kids ditching outside.", and, "They look like a gang.". I finished my food, dumped my tray, and hurried out of the cafeteria. Once outside I slowed my pace to a walk. I felt a little calmer outside.  
I heard footsteps and span around fast. Nobody was there. I heard the bell ring so I went back inside still cautious. The rest of the day went by uneventful. Except the occasional glare and sneer.  
Finally, the last bell had rang. I was up and out the door before the teacher could even tell us to pack up. I ran till I was outside then I slowed. I breathed and tried to relax, but before I could I heard footsteps. I turned and this time I screamed.  
It was Jack. Before I could scream more he covered my mouth and pushed me to the ground. I felt the punch before I felt the pain. He did that around five times, punching me in the stomach, before he suddenly stopped. I looked up slowly, scared he was gonna hit me again, what I saw surprised me.  
Jack was on the ground getting punched in the face. By, I think, the new kid

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second try at a book. (The other story is on my Wattpad account AlyssaFuller9) A different Genre, and entirely owned by me. Please Enjoy!!!!  
> P.S- This will have slow updates. Also I will try and make the future chapters longer than this one. :)


End file.
